This section is intended to provide a background or context to the subject matter. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It is generally known to provide removably-connectable and transportable poles and connectors for constructing frames, such as tent frames, space frames and the like. However, the conventional systems and methods for assembling such frames typically include connectors that are not readily adaptable or reconfigurable in-situ for modifying or changing the framework after initial assembly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide one or more modular frame and structure systems and methods that overcomes these and other disadvantages.